


In the jungle you run, in the jungle you die

by TFALokiwriter



Series: One More Light In Tropical Night [2]
Category: Lost in Space: The Classic Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien hunter, Fear, Gen, Heartwarming, Night, Rescue team, Retcon, Son of a bitch original character, Suffering, Suspense, Tense, Terror, a bunch of red shirts, did I just retcon my own storyline, hunting them down one by one, left out in a tropical forest, otherwise the events after the retconned scenes aren't that different, plot heavy, tropical forest, unknown - Freeform, what do you think is going to happen, with a predatory alien, you bet i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: A dragon alien is hunting a rescue team and the Robinsons are just along for the ride. How likely is it everyone is going to make it to the ship alive?





	In the jungle you run, in the jungle you die

**Author's Note:**

> Kenanan is pronounced as Kenaaaauuun
> 
> Wyrt is just pronounced as Rirrt. I felt that you should know. :p Now ENJOY.

"How dare you insult me like that!" Smith said, visibly hurt. "Shoo, go help your most respectable colleague find their corpses, you are no better than him when you talk like that."  Smith shook the spoon back at the younger man who stepped back from the soup.  He shook his head then took another sip from the spoon closing his eyes and gently swayed from side to side closing his eyes in a pleased manner. "Hmmm, deee-licious."  
  
"Can I --" Hamall reached his hand out.  
  
"No," Smith smacked the man's hand with the long, steaming spoon. Smith shook the spoon at Hamall. "it's poison," The spoon flung bits of soup each time it was shaken. "you uncivilized paranoid nutcase."    
  
Smith  leaned the spoon against the edge then tipped the sliding option up from the crock pot.

"I don't want to eat emergency rations," Hamall said.

"How it must suck for you," Smith said, shaking his left hand up with his index finger up in a good mood.

"And I am not uncivilized," Hamall said. "Perfectly civilized."

Smith shifted away from the bowl of steaming soup with a sharp, exasperated glare with a face that held all the years of what life treated him in the last three decades.

"What kind of gentlemen accuses a old man of poisoning good soup?" Smith asked.

"You made your point," Hamall said. "Goddamn you, Mr Smith."

Smith tilted his head, raising his eyebrows.

"Another condemnation after thirty years?" Smith said, placing his cuffed hands along his ear then waved his right hand in front of his face with a smile. "Music to my ears."

Smith loudly sang to himself as the young man went over to the large backpack set near the olive tent.

Flicks of red landed in the soup occasionally from a unknown source during the stirring. Smith sliced off the skin to the potatoes with ease then carefully cut them into slices. He put them into the pot then resumed stirring stirring the occasional spice and waving the scent up from above the uncovered soup singing quite lively to himself. Smith opened the dishware backpacks set alongside the crock pot then popped them open taking out the sets of plates along with spoons. He set each spot up one by one as Hamall eyed him cautiously setting up the chairs. Smith returned to the crock pot then gazed at both ways to see that Hamall was busy making each seat be neat and orderly. Smith took out several metal cups and disposed the soup into each one of them but sparing a glance over toward where the bubble was inbetween.

He covered the dark gray cups then slid the steaming cups into the backpack. Minutes later the crew returned to the scene. Most of the crewmembers had their path away from Smith and the steaming soup. Smith poured himself a large bowl of soup before the Robinsons's eyes then moved himself over to the square small table away from them. Madalyn slid the chair in to the table then returned back to the officer's table. The convict picked up his spoon then dipped it into the soup that he sipped in. All the officer's eyes were set on watching him take sip after sip in silence. Watson looked at his team in confusion then back toward Smith and turned his attention onto the warm, waiting soup. They had their plates with their emergency rations which struck at him as odd. It was very confusing  that his team refused to go near the soup.

"What is wrong with the soup?" Watson asked.

"Mr Smith put something in it and he hasn't died after a taste test," Hamall said.

"He is immune to it," Kenanan said.

"Or maybe it's not poisoned," Madalyn said, watching him take another sip from the spoon. "Perfectly good soup."

Smith leaned back into his chair, pleased, taking another sip from the spoon.

"Course it is," Watson said, narrowing his eyes toward the old man.

"I met a cowboy who looked just like me called Zeno," Smith said, stirring his soup with a spoon. "Dead by now, obviously," he held the spoon up as Hamall and the other officers held their breath. "at his old age can't be running around and escaping the sheriff at every turn much longer." he pointed toward the night sky. "It's a funny story how we first encountered."

"Oh boy, here we go again with that story," Don said, as Watson eyed Smith suspiciously.

"That wasn't one of the most pleasant times," Maureen agreed.

"Remember the one time we meet a anxious doppleganger of Smith?" John asked. "The one with the rabbit ears?"

"Half lop ear," Don said. "It was just three weeks ago. Not fun chasing them down."

"Constantly eating carrots," Penny said. "And he kept thumping his foot before the cryostasis pod froze."

"That is something I am glad I don't have to see again," John said. "Felt like I was going to go mad."

"Go on," Carly said, waving a hand at the silently eating convict. "Tell us."

"One moment, madame," Smith took a sip from his spoon then closed his eyes and grew a smile. "MMhmmhmm," the elderly man lowered the spoon down to the bowl. "aahhhh," he opened his eyes facing the small group. "perfection."

"How can you _not_ die because of your own makings, Mr Smith?" Sanchisko asked, tossing several chicken legs to the dog from under the table.

"Because he has to pay for them," Watson added.

"Quite dearly," Carly said.

"Will and I were out collecting rocks for a task that the professor had given us," He took another sip. "It terrified us at first the way the galactic law enforcement machine had landed and abruptly quarantined the place," he took another sip from the bowl. "Running off was the logical thing to do when it comes to running amok killers on the loose. You would have done the same--screamed, if it was your counterparts that you came face to face. One timid, one very evil, separated by a field like a mirror. Having to switch clothes with him was the most physical slander I had to go through and---he had so many scars all over him. Being a outlaw for him must be more dangerous than the life I used to lead. I admire him for having courage to live his fantasy. Never could violate the oath that blindly."

"There are people you've wronged on Earth who have argued otherwise," Watson said.

"That was _before_ the Robinsons," Smith challengingly cocked a brow then took another sip from the spoon.

"You intentionally brought danger to their doorstep whenever you could," Watson said, his fingers breaking the pieces of the bar into pieces staring long and hard at the unnerved man. "You were never a doctor."

"Just because I have lost my license and had my doctorate revoked after my return doesn't mean I can stop caring about people," Smith said, holding a spoon full up of the soup with a tilt of his head then took another sip.  He briefly closed his eyes satisfied then opened them facing the group. "Ah, where was I?"

"You were fondly gushing about your respect for Zeno," Madalyn said.

The other members of the rescue team had a light hearted laugh except for Watson.

"Right, right, right," Smith said, nodding his head then tapped on his chin.

"Go on," Hamall said.

"Could you blame me?" he lowered the spoon into the bowl then cupped his hands together sprawling them out. "I was faced with a gun!"  Smith took a couple more spoonfuls of the soup. "I never intended to bring William along for the ride. I would have done with the boy not being there at all. Being told what would happen to me after I was in the jail cell was nerve wrecking and _terrifying_."

"You weren't afraid when you murdered them," Watson said.

"Can you stop ruining the party, Major Watson?" Smith asked, glaring back in the man's direction.

"I find it difficult to believe that you cared about them so dearly," Watson said. "but you never, not once, talked to people about them."

"They had the professor's log for reference," Smith said. "Tried and convicted in the public eye. I tried telling everyone a story about the Robinsons and look what happened!" he gestured toward his cuffs.

"Because of the evidence," Watson said. "Innocent men don't keep the truth back about their victims. Make people stomachs turn knowing what you did, all the while knowing their fates, and being very angry."

"They have every right to be angry," Smith said, then glanced toward the clearing where they had vanished then up toward the tree. "They are the best moment of my life that I left behind as a spineless and pathetic coward."

The anger that he had toward himself became apparent in his voice. The raw self-hatred seemed like it had been revealed for all to see from his tone. Parts of his hurt stood out from his eyes in ways that they hadn't seen since stepping foot on this planet. Hamall seemed to be moved by the man's admission. Something that Madalyn seemed to be touched, but a red flag went up in her mind noticing how he talked in present tense. Bobellis wore a concerned look like the one spreading on Wyrt's face. Madalyn looked toward the direction that he had looked then she leaned back into the chair wearing a puzzled expression. Watson rolled his eyes.

"Like you cherished them," Watson said.

Smith's blue eyes swept over toward Watson replaced with a glare.

"My memories of them are the only belongings I can take with me these days," Smith said.

"That and your pocket watch," Madalyn said, then Smith gravely nodded. 

"So excuse me for finally being comfortable sharing the last cherished thing I have in this life with _OTHER_ people, Major Watson!" Smith continued. Carly placed a hand on Watson's shoulder then he looked over toward Carly getting a ' _you should stop antagonizing the convict_ ' look. Watson turned his attention back onto the old man. Smith stared long and hard at the reactionless Watson then it occurred to the convict. "You are jealous that I got to have adventures with the Robinsons for so long."

The meatless chicken leg was picked up from the dog's mouth placed into a bag. 

"I am not jealous," Watson replied, as Smith bolted up from the chair then leaned onto the table holding on to his spoon.

"Only a jealous man says that!" Smith shouted, his spoon flung bits of soup on the table with each word splattering it in vegetables. "DENIAL, ANGER, SHEER ARROGANCE that had I not been there they would have gotten to Alpha Centauri!" the pieces of soup landed on Watson's face. "It is not like you're related to Professor Robinson in some way I don't know about." The younger man and older man shared a piercing glare toward each other that could kill.

There was silence between them.

"Major Watson, Mr Smith," Kenanan said. "How about we eat and forget about this?"

Watson sat down.

"If anything," Watson said. "I am a pissed off man. That is all I am."

"You're more than that," Madalyn said.

Smith sat back down, quietly, back into his seat. He took bite after bite after bite staring back at Watson chewing and swallowing bits of soup carrying them down his throat. Smith got up then returned to the steaming pot then put in another helping inside the bowl then moved quickly to the table. Smith returned over retrieving a bottle of water then sat back at his seat. The officers eyes were getting and bigger as Smith ate in silence. Watson stabbed his fork into the Chinese food with a loud, hard glare. Smith picked up where he left off after coming back for the third seating down against the chair and their jaws fell seeing that he was still alive.

"And then I had a really good drink," Smith continued, as Hamall got himself a helping. "The town I came across. . . You would need a shot for."

"Like I would," Watson said.

"Buildings in space don't follow typical logic," Smith said, with a smile. "Never found out why."

"Maybe the rooms exist in a pocket dimension and they are complying with Galactic law?" Hamall asked. "One half of the store must be visible for consumers."

"I never thought of it that way," Smith said. He had hands cupped under his chin tapping his index finger on to his chin looking up toward the sky fondly as the images flickered like a reel on a tape in his blue eyes seemingly distant. He looked down toward the table, sadly smiling. "It could explain away that much."

"Say," Carly asked, seating down as the others began to eat the soup. "why didn't you apply for senior prison retirement home last year?"

"I was rejected," Smith said.

"What kind of tongue do you have, Mr Smith?" Hamall asked, lowering the spoon. "This is spicy." Sanchisko elbow jabbed Hamall.  "And surprisingly refreshing."

"The best tongue there is," Smith said, with a small smile then took another sip from the spoon.

"What kind of recipe were you following?" Hamall asked. "Love to hear it."

"The Smith secrets," Smith said. "It's a family affair," his eyes met the younger man. "For someone who watched me make it, it's not much of a secret."

"I wasn't paying attention," Hamall said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mr Smith, isn't that soup bad for your cholesterol?" Watson asked, getting up from his seat then walked around the stiffening man. The hair all over Smith raised in a way flinching when Watson placed a finger on him that made Smith want to puke. "I heard it raises your chances at having a heart attack."

Smith took a sigh then lowered the spoon.

"After I finish this tale," Smith said, then glared toward Watson. "I am not done yet, you lying narcissistic elderly abuser." He shook his index finger at the man who walked past him back over toward his seat. "Not done yet!"

"Like I am a abuser," Watson said. "The psychologists are right. You _are_ delusional."

"I like to wipe that know-it-all off his face," Don said.

"Perfectly sane," Smith said, protested as though the fight from him was no longer there, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Mr Smith," Madalyn said. "Please, stop." _For your sake._

Watson settled back down into his seat and everyone else resumed eating, except Smith talked. His recollection of the remaining episode forced laughter out of the lieutenants easening the air into a much preferable one. He continue on going on to another tale that featured space vikings earning loud laughter and smacking the table from the eating crew. The once doctor slumped in his chair then pat on his stomach with a satisfied sigh once finishing the tale to the crew. Carly came over then unflicked the switch  to his tent. Smith walked in then the tent was unzipped and left uncharged by the officer walking away toward the table. Watson turned the power off to the crock pot then slid the lid off and returned to his tent.

The camera moved up toward the Robinsons.

"I am going to kill Watson when I get my hands on him," Don said, decisively.

"I don't like him either," John said.

"How can a man like him climb the ranks in the United States Space Corps?" Don asked. "They don't allow rule breakers to hold command. It is not as if that people like him are more common on Earth."

"Don," Judy said. "Is  it me or is the bubble getting tighter?"

"It's. . . It's a little cramped," Don said, pressing his hands against the field that was getting closer to this chest steering it away. It moved forward when he shoved against it. "Hey!"

"'It is," The Robot said. "Every hour that passes by is a hour that makes it get smaller."

"And if it gets too small?"  John asked.

"We will be squeezed to death," The Robot said, his head whirring.

"We're not going to be squeezed to death," Maureen said, taking John's hand. "We're going to get out of here before that happens."

"Everyone focus your legs on the wall and push against it," John said. "we're going to give ourselves as much time as we need."

"Backs against the Robot!" Don added.

Member by member of the Robinsons forced their legs against the wall of the bubble. The Robot held his long, dark arms out against the bubble from above the Robinsons acting as a external force inside. The Robot's arms were trembling against the force being forced against his arms. Panic truly set into the bubble as it was getting closer to them by the passing second. It was getting lighter in the scenery when Smith poked his head out of the unzipped tent and looked around. The dogs were fast asleep huddled in a group.

"Doctor Smith is out of the tent!" Will said.

"Good god," Don said. "he has awful timing."

"His timing will be better,"  Maureen said, as he crawled out of the tent then made his way toward the temple.

Smith stopped then looked over in the direction of the table that had spoiled food.

"Not done yet, Major Watson," Smith said, then crawled toward the entrance of the temple with renewed vigor. "Not on my watch."

Smith took out his spatula then pressed a button. A bright red field tore through the temple eliminating any cobwebs and sending the rats inside running away.

"Can he go any faster?" Don asked.

"He is old," The Robot said. "That is as fast as he can go."

"If that is what old age is going to be---" Don was struggling. "then I am going to hate it."

"You may not have that luxury," The Robot said, his head whirring. "Nor will  I."

Smith vanished from the line of sight. Watson's tent slid down then he came out stretching his arms. He walked out of the tent and came over toward Smith's. He froze when he saw the open tent quickly putting a hand on the laser pistol in his sheath. He looked over to see the cleared entrance of the temple. Watson walked in taking out the laser pistol right beside him with his fingers on the trigger that were ready to pull. A blue light illuminated from the center of the temple out of a triangle that lost the vines which had grown over it. It pulsed similar to a heart beat sending out streams into the morning sky. Maureen was the first member of the Robinsons to vanish reappearing where she had been struck over a hour ago on her side feeling a fading pain in her back. She was gradually reappearing on the grass rather unconsciously.

"Maureen!" John called.

The Robot was the second to vanish out of the bubble appearing at the center of the cave as smoke drifted off him then wheeled into the temple.

"Doctor Smith!" The Robot called, his grill glowing red and his head lights glowing frantically.

The remaining Robinsons fell into the space in the center of the bubble followed by John and Will abruptly vanishing from the bubble on the others and reappeared on the grass. So did Judy and Penny. Don got up to his feet then ran in after the Robot as John came to Maureen's side checking on her. Smoke drifted off the Robinsons that was drifting off their figures into the air where it vanished. There were looks of relief on the Robinsons faces. One by one dogs got up then barked at them prompting the rescue team members to come out of their tents in their dull colored PJ's. Hamall was speechless at first then came over to the dogs and took out a whistle. The dogs went silent resting down in a huddle.

Members of the rescue team shared wide eyed looks at the Robinsons like they were seeing legends rather than ordinary, living people. The camera panned into the temple watching the Robot wheel in to the red glowing room. The room color changed from red to a bright green illuminated the features of it from the entirety of it. Don looked around the room seeing holographic figures on long, layered decorating the room. There were easily thousands of them from the first three walls to the top. They had a subtle difference in the moving figures that had their unique postures and they were same species for each one that seem change physically by the passing holograms. A bad feeling sunk into Don's gut. He came to a hologram that stood at six feet tall in dark armor decorating its dragon-humanoid build. Long, thorny hair stood out from the top of the helmet. The helmet was wide and large with texture that stood out as heavy, bulky but high tech compared to the astronaut helmets.

"Robot, what is this?" Don asked.

"A activation chamber," The Robot said. "and a hall of records."

"Record keeper," Don said, coming toward the console.

Don stopped in his tracks seeing the shape of a left behind hand print on the screen.

"You shot him!" Madalyn shouted.

"I only disabled his eyes, Doctor Madalyn," Watson said. "so he wouldn't get any good ideas if he could see anymore!"

"That doesn't excuse your action," Madalyn said. "It's a nice motive but it won't be acceptable to Alpha Control."  

"It was better than killing him!" Watson replied.

"LIKE THAT'S ANY BETTER THAN MISTREATING A PRISONER?"  Madalyn screamed.

"It is," Watson said.

"Oh my stars," Madalyn said, turning away while rubbing her forehead.

These were a familiar set that were smaller than most men. It was mostly small and thin similar to a woman's hand rather than a man. It was still fresh. Pieces of grass and dirt remained in the place where Smith had once been. The major's eyes gazed toward a flickering blue dot on the screen above in front of the computer's metal half. It was a small screen easily compared to the large on the counter. Madalyn walked away from Watson in disgust. Don looked at the ancient text alongside the screen.

"What does this say?" Don asked.

"They who turn on the drum will face the hunter," Robot said. "And begin to be hunted." the Robot turned toward the man. "The information on this console indicates that those who answer this call will be very good at what they do."

"If Smith is injured. . ." Don said.

"Bait," The Robot's head bobbed up in alarm.

Don turned in the direction of the doorway between the two parts of the chamber where John was headed Don's way.

"John, want the good news or the bad news?" Don asked.

"Good news first," John said

"We know what we're facing," Don said. "Bad news, Smith is bait."

"More of the usual," John said, then turned in the direction of Watson. "Major Watson," he approached the man at the side of the cave. Watson looked up toward the professor. "You came here for a retrieval mission, is that right?"

"Yes," Watson said.

"How would you like to complete it?" John said.

"Would I ever," Watson said, pleased.

"And return back here with proper equipment," John said, then added with certainty. "We are not leaving without Smith."

"Like he left you to die?" Watson asked.

"He didn't know we were alive just like you did," John said.  "The only reason we're still alive is because _Smith_ went back for us." 

* * *

The dark doctor finished treating John's hand burn. John's hand was covered in white fabric that felt comfortable against his skin. Madalyn took out a medical tricorder. Madalyn scanned the two with a bulky device that seemed bulky, old fashioned at best with a black main theme with a silver secondary theme. Carly pressed a button underneath the tent. The tent collapsed turning into a small bundle with straps that were seen on three sections of it then it was moved into a large backpack. The dogs were surrounding Will and the Robot thumping their tails while being petted. Penny seemed to be concerned as she looked around. The object beeped softly then Madalyn lowered it down to her lap taking in the readings and pressed a few buttons on the med kit registering the reading for the woman. Watson was putting on the forearm glistening blades that had diamonds decorating the edges, when he closed his fist  there came two daggers from the front end and he wore a satisfied look on his face.

"Doctor Madalyn?"  Maureen started.

"Yes?" Madalyn said.

"How was the Jupiter when Smith was landing her on Earth?" Maureen asked.

"The Jupiter 2 was struggling to stay together," Madalyn said.

"Did the Jupiter stick together after the landing?"  Don asked, coming over with a concerned expression on his face.

"She didn't have a mechanic replacing her hulls well enough during the trip," Madalyn said. "She was covered in space rust over transplanted metal that was like patches that didn't belong there. She didn't look herself." Don took a deep breath pacing back and forth. Madalyn briefly stopped as all eyes were now on her. "The front windows were replaced by the  defense window shield." It dawned on Don that Smith had flown blind for some time with the Jupiter 2. "There is archived footage of the  historic event and the first walk through of the ship. When she landed. . ."  

"She fell apart," Don said.

"First it was the landing gear," Madalyn said. "Then it was the windows and the two of the support beams. The lower hangar door fell out. Most of her hulls fell off--"

"We get the picture," Maureen cut Madalyn off.

"The only thing wasn't broken outside the Jupiter was the main stairs," Madalyn said. "The cabins were the only rooms in the room that were not heavily damaged. Carefully preserved and taken care of compared to everything outside.  Otherwise, it seemed she had gone through hell to bring what was left of her crew back to Earth. There is a recreation of her at the national museum of spacecraft.  Most of our newer ships are modeled after the Jupiter. They are getting larger by the model. In fact, we got the USA Jupiter 2030. Was used a few years ago for the mass Jupiter colonization."

"Except it had problems that meant it couldn't be used as a home," Maureen said, earning a nod.

"So instead, it became a rescue vessel," Madalyn said." Had to come back because one of the cryostasis pods were having problems --That still hasn't been fixed--, the astrogator was having problems, the hyper drive had problems, and---it had too many glitches to bring a family to Alpha Centauri on a set course. Needed one person to pilot her for the five year flight--"

"Are the newer models flyable?" Don asked.

Madalyn nodded.

"The technology we have on Earth has to be replaced a lot so the older tech is more reliable for space," Madalyn said, then she smiled back. "Spaceships interior design hasn't changed that much."

"Except buttons?" Don asked. "Big, colorful buttons."

"Lots," Madalyn said.

"I can re-adjust easily," Don said.

"Is  Earth any different down there?" Maureen asked.

"We can drop you off at Alpha Centauri to complete your mission," Madalyn said.

"You make it sound that Earth isn't a place to go back to," Maureen said.

"We are neck deep in world war 3," Kenanan said, as Madalyn was unable to form a reply.

"When did it start?" Don asked.

"2026," Kenanan said. "Alpha Control has been sending thousands of families to Alpha Centauri since then. Earth doesn't have a chance of surviving this war."

 "Earth isn't the same planet you left it as," Madalyn said.

"What about New York City?" Maureen asked.

"New York City was the first city to be destroyed," Madalyn said. "they hit the major cities with nuclear warheads. Chicago, Houston, Los Angeles, Philadelphia, Phoenix, San Antonio,  San Diego, Dallas,  San Jose."

"Colonel Green isn't helping by killing the fucking survivors!" Kenanan said. "My sisters were ALIVE  and WELL when he got there! When he left, they were dead! He killed them because they were fucking impure because of radiation sickness. Because they could hand down undesireable radiation deformations or some bullshit," he went into his tent putting on his standard uniform with the tent halfway zipped. "You don't want to go back to Earth."

"What about Taos, New Mexico?" John asked.

"New Mexico hasn't been bombarded as most of America has,"  Carly said. "If you have any family there, they may be dead or have left for Alpha Centauri."

"Did the colonists make it to Alpha Centauri?" Maureen asked.

"There has been radio silence regarding the subject," John's heart sank. "That is the official story."

"Unofficial story?" John asked.

"They made it," Watson said.

John, filled with resolve, only nodded then turned toward his family who were gathered in front of him. The professor explained to them what was the plan. Don nodded, in agreement then looked off warily toward the morning scenery coming from the tropical forest. Madalyn was checking her medical bag. She unclipped her white necklace when no one had their attention on her then slipped it into her pocket. The members of the rescue team consisted of spaceship pilot/security officer Lieutenant Bobellis, security officer Wyrt, security officer Carly, engineer Kenanan, Doctor Madalyn, Major Watson, animal handler Hamall, and the mostly silent member of the team Sanchisko. Sanchisko was the member who was the cook when there was plenty of food to go around.

"Robinsons, we will reach the Jupiter 2030 in a approximately three days," Watson said. "If we had the space pod it would take roughly a day. If we ran, we can reach the ship in two days and get off this planet."

"We're not leaving Doctor Smith behind," Will said.

"Some days, we have to make difficult decisions," Watson said. "I am sure you and your family understands that."

"I doubt that it would be difficult for you," The Robot protested, bobbing his head up. "We heard _everything._ " And suddenly, Watson felt the heavy furious weight of their eyes on him.

"He won't, Will," John said, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "He is going back for him." John turned his attention onto Watson with certainty.

Watson glanced over toward Bobellis who nodded in return, a silent promise, then turned his attention back onto the Robinsons.  "Otherwise, if you like to enjoy what vacation you came here for---"

"No," John cut him off, with a shake of his head. "These are hunting grounds. This is not a place to relax."

"When I said I needed a vacation I didn't mean from life," Maureen said, jokingly.

John looked down toward Maureen affectionately, lovingly with a smile then toward Watson.

"Lead the way, Major Watson," John said.

Watson gestured the line then they went toward the direction that they had came in thirty years ago.

* * *

It turned to the afternoon as the group traveled their way through the man made path. They passed the section of land where they had once landed the Jupiter 2 a long time ago. It felt weird to walk right through where the Jupiter 2 was supposed to be. Madalyn was at the back behind Will and the Robot. The way she was lagging behind them seemed very intentional. The rescue team had their laser pistols on high power aiming when there was a random sound that  randomly was made from around them.  Madalyn slipped out of her necklace from behind underneath a bush. She continued marching on along for the ride until she was further enough from the necklace that it was just a  gray glinting figure in the distance from above. She knew Watson better than the Robinsons as the few team members on the rescue force. The muscular, beefy woman came to a abrupt halt.

"I dropped it!"

"Dropped what?" Watson asked, coming to a stop turned toward the woman.

"My grandfather's necklace!" Madalyn said, and in that moment the Robinsons knew.

"You can get a new one," Bobellis said.

"I can't get a new one!" Madalyn said. "My mother gave it to me, Lieutenant!" She then turned around and ran ahead.

"Doctor Madalyn!" Judy called, watching the woman run off from the group.

"Let her go," Watson said, as his voice grew distant to Madalyn's ears. "She can find her way back."

The group moved on ahead of the woman. Madalyn came over to where she had dropped the necklace then put it into her pocket. She looked over in the direction that the Robinsons and teammates had gone. Unlike most of her teammates she didn't have on any additional diamond weapons on her person. She took out her life scanner then set it up for humanoid. She came to a stop and climbed up onto a boulder where she held the object up. On the large, bulky monitor appeared the beeping blue figure that indicated it was deeper into the jungle. She lowered the device looking on with sheer determination in her eyes then jumped off the gray surface. She made her way through the scenery coming in the direction that the lifeform was set to be. There were two eyes set on Madalyn's sweating figure as she turned where she was going and looked around. Her brown eyes scanning for the dragon. She turned her attention off then resumed on her path.

She cast a look down onto the radar keeping her pace up. Dragons were predators, carnivores opportunists, but based off what the Robot had explained to her during the walk it was evident that these species of dragons were hunters. And yet, the dragon hadn't been hunting them down one by one. It was quite odd given the circumstance. More so alarming because the hunters normally terrify their prey until they cornered them just right where they wanted them and delivered the killing blow. It seemed as though the hunt hadn't started, officially, for the dragon. If the dragon was so advanced compared to humans then could it mean that the dragon could treat its injuries. Madalyn was armed with her small, tiny laser pistol compared to the men's long and pointer ones that were distinctively bigger for aesthetic. All of the laser pistols had the same amount of power that much was certain when first released to the space marines. State of the art technology that had been worked on for decades. This small laser pistol had saved her life many times on retrieval missions that came for lost colonists and UFO abductees.

It was getting dark and darker around her as she came closer to Smith. The three moons provided light as the blue light from the small computer screen glowed against her face.

She can hear the sounds of bushes trembling, the sound  of night birds cawing, and night dwelling animals being noisy.

She was feeling tense all over feeling eyes were watching her every move. It was a familiar feeling that she dealt with on risky retrieval missions.

When her boots stepped on a tree branch, she turned around and aimed her small, dull themed orange laser pistol in the direction that she had believed it had came from. A bird flew into the air passing by her with large, vast colorful wings followed by what appeared to be a sphinx. Madalyn lowered her laser pistol taking in the strange sight at the young woman ahead of her. The sphinx turned her head toward Madalyn wearing what appeared to be a strange  ancient Egyptian golden and blue helmet. The cat tilted her head back at the speechless, in awe doctor then turned her attention off and returned chasing after her prey leaping after it in precision. She couldn't shake the feeling off that she had seen a god in their natural habitat. She looked over in the direction that she was going turning her attention toward the life scanner. She kept marching on ahead until she could over hear a distant hoarse voice "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," when she read on the scanner that she was right below it then looked up with a smile. She looked up to see Smith had his eyes closed and his hands were holding on to the wooden bars.

_There he is._

Madalyn stepped back from under the booth sized contraption and took out the medical kit placing it onto the large boulder beside her. She unclipped the lid letting it flip open to reveal the many tools of her trade. The rounded cage swung gently from side to side as there was sound of shuffling from around her like something was circling around her. It didn't matter to her. She had a patient who needed care. She checked the levels of the solar power on the small laser pistol then held it up turning her aim from the elderly man then up toward the top of the cage. Her aim landed on the thin, green rope that was tied to a towering tree branch. _Ready, aim----_ Madalyn fired. The thread was cut in to two pieces sending the cage fall down to the grass nearly tipping over but regained its balance when Smith moved over to the other rounded of the cage with a girly, hoarse shout.

Smith was huddled in the corner of the cage with his arms acting as his defense.

 She fired another shot breaking the binds that kept bound the two halves of the cage fall apart then approached Smith.

"Please, don't kill me," Smith plead.

"Mr Smith," Madalyn said, softly as he lowered his arms perking his head up.  "I am not here to kill you."

"Doctor Madalyn!" Smith fell into the woman's muscular arms. "You shouldn't have come here."

His dark red, curved empty eye sockets were in a way staring at her.

"Hold on," Madalyn said. "Sit down, Mr Smith." She guided him down onto a rock.

"You're dooming yourself to _die_!" Smith exclaimed. "You should have come with back up!"

"No one is going to die here," Madalyn said, then wrapped a white fabric around his head. "And we're going to reach back up, together."  The moonlight allowed Madalyn to see Smith paling.

"You can't hear them, can you?" Smith asked, becoming exceptionally still.

"Hear who?" Madalyn said, cocking a eyebrow up while coming to a standstill at the unrolling around his head.

"The dragon," Smith said, stopping her from unrolling grabbing onto the woman's wrist. "They are behind you."

Madalyn looked over.

"There are plants behind me, Mr Smith," Madalyn said, then resumed unrolling the gauze from around his head with care. "Does this dragon have a name?"

"We didn't share a chit chat between my screaming, " Smith said. "I am too old for this."

"You're never too old to feel free and young again," Madalyn said.

"No, this episode in general," Smith said. "I thought I dealt with my fair share of aliens in my prime after I was arrested."

"This must be a sore disappointment," Madalyn said.

"It is," Smith said. "and then it isn't."

"Hold on," Madalyn said, then clipped a piece of metal to keep it in place. "I can give you prosthetic eyes in the ship. The nerves to your eyes look ready to connect," she placed her hands onto her knees. "I have to hand it to the dragon." she closed her medical kit. "Their operation on your eye sockets was very meticulous."

Smith took the woman's hand.

"You should run," Smith said. "Run for your life."

"Not without my patient," Madalyn said, helping him up to his feet. "Your wrists!"

"Are fine," Smith said.

"Hamall tightened it too hard against your skin, _again_ ," Madalyn said, noticing the cuffs were digging into the skin. "They sterilized the cuts around your wrists quite well." 

She shook her head in shame with a sigh lowering Smith's hands down. 

"I have been held in tighter bonds," Smith said, shedding a comforting smile toward her.

"I should have asked for the key from Hamall," Madalyn said.

"You couldn't have known," Smith said. "Not often do people pay attention to my hands."

"I should have," Madalyn said. "You are my patient and it is my duty to make sure you are healthy as a ox."

"Now, now," Smith replied. "Don't blame yourself. You do not wish for blaming yourself to the grave."

"Earth nearly did that to you, Doctor Smith," Madalyn said.

"That was my guilt in the situation being possible," Smith replied, sounding deeply touched. "Not blame."

A jet of liquid sprayed onto his face. Smith felt the blood on his face. It took only seconds to register what it was. It was blood. _Blood._ Smith reached his hand out for the woman to feel a sharp blade sticking out from her chest.

"Don't. . . ." Madalyn said. "Panic. .  ."

Smith shook his head. _No, no, no!_

"No!" The sharp, pointy edge was yanked away from the palm of his hand and so was she. "Doctor Madalyn!"

Smith knelt down then felt around for the woman's body only to feel a trail of blood among the pieces of the necklace that he had given her.

"No. . ." Smith said, hoarsely, as he raised his head up while trembling at the sound of a body being dragged through the forest. "No!"

Smith turned then ran, slipping and falling to his feet then getting up to his feet using the barks of trees with some difficulty leaving the gruesome scene behind.

His heated figure ran through the bushes becoming distant and distant among the  thermal heat to the Dragon.

* * *

"Kenanan to Doctor Madalyn!" Kenanan called over the radio. "Come in, please!"

"She is dead," Watson said,  matter of factly.

"We don't know she is dead or not," Hamall snapped back. "She could be lagging behind because she is helping him."

"If she had, she would have made it back here to the emergency camp," Watson said, as Kenanan tried again.

"Sir," Bobellis said. "What we are going to do about that?"

"Not tell the Robinsons," Watson said. 

"Why?" Bobellis asked, startled.

Watson looked over toward the group of huddled Robinsons sitting at their makeshift table not replying at first. Maureen had finished making a makeshift breakfast then placed it onto wide, large pieces of leaves in front of the family members and there was a noticeable small gap at the table as though a member was missing. Maureen came over then handed Bobellis a plate as the other teammembers were eating their emergency rations and he spared a smile toward her with a thankful nod earning a smile in return. Maureen returned to the makeshift table with her family. It was odd how the burial outfits that the rescue team had been given for the Robinsons hadn't been that much different from the ones that they had been in earlier. Their previous outfits were drying off on the makeshift clothes line.

"They've been through enough getting to Alpha Centauri," Watson finished, once she walked away.

"We don't have enough food for the dogs," Hamall said, gesturing toward the hungry dogs. "Food they like."

"Let them go," Watson said. "I am sure these dogs can adapt to their new environment."

"But that's against the prime directive," Kenanan said, looking up from the radio.

"All the things we've done so far are against the prime directive, " Watson said.

"That doesn't count," Wyrt said. "We did those things to save people and we can't do the same for our own."

"What do you want to do?" Watson asked. "Go after Madalyn?"

"For starters, yes." Hamall said. "It's the right thing to do."

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree," Watson said. "but this planet isn't Earth and we don't know the damn enemy."

The Robot wheeled over toward the group.

"On the contrary," The Robot said. "I am quite aware of the foe you are facing."

"Lay it on us," Watson said.

"According to the wall panels, the Dragonians are considered one of the most regarded and skilled hunters," The Robot said. "They rank five below the Yautja, Xenomorphs, Hirogen, and Klingons.  They  are capable of being struck down by melted down silver, gold, and sharp  objects. Their visual weakness is from the front as they can only see from left to right not forwards. They come to this planet when worthy prey makes itself available or when the time lapse bubble gun had been activated and will continue to stick around until the prey has arrived. Their tails keep the coordinated, their wings help them make quick escapes, and they do not breathe fire contrary to popular belief. That comes from their helmet."

"How tall are the Dragons?" Watson asked.  
  
"Compared to the  Yautja, they are eleven feet tall," The Robot replied.  
  
"How did that turn out?" Wyrt asked.  
  
"The Yautja won," The Robot said. "Despite the many advantages the Dragon had. They had magic powers."  
  
"Heavily armored and well equipped," Hamall said.

"That doesn't bode too well," Watson said.  
  
"Not even for us," Wyrt added as the dogs were let go then shooed them off.  
  
The dogs ran off chasing after what was likely long, dark squeaking creatures that seemed soft when viewed up close and were seemingly long. The statistics that they could face up against a heavily skilled, armored, and well defended alien predator was laughable by Watson's standards. He had never walked into a situation that was going to be disastrous. A no-win scenario. He faced the facts, his team couldn't afford to attempt a retrieval mission. They had found the Robinsons. That was all that mattered. The mission was a success. The camera panned over toward a collection of large boulders that had blood dripping down then panned up to reveal bits and pieces of a uniform laid on the sides of branches. Flat, brown fingers with the shapes of bumps below the rectangle gap were seen on the edge of the boulder coated in a thick layer of dried blood. There was a distantly swinging hands appearing and disappearing off the camera's view as though tied to a tree branch casting a disturbing shadow. The camera moved over a wide, vast leaf where the view returned to the small group.  
  
"Thank you, Robot," Watson said.  
  
"The chances of survival against such creature at sixty five point thirty-seven percent with the weapons that you have," The Robot said.  "The chances of going after them with new laser pistols are thirty-five point forty-seven percent."  
  
"That's enough, Robot," Watson said, warningly.  
  
"That pertains to armed men not civilians," The Robot added, bobbing his head up. "The Robinsons have a greater chance of survival than you."

"Thanks for the reminder, asshole," Wyrt said.

"You are welcome," The Robot said.

"That is one strange robot," Sanchisko said, watching the Robot wheel off.

* * *

Smith fell over a series of logs then tumbled down the hill rolling and rolling with a few yelps. His body came to a stop near to a tree. Smith groaned, turning over to his side then began to recognize that there was buzzing. He raised his head up turning his head from side to side. His fingers were coated in a layer of dirt and and blades of grass with fine short cuts on his fingers. He tried lifting himself up only getting in the kneeling position. The old man crawled away from the bees until he came in the center of a tree trunk then rested his back against the wall. He turned his gaze up with his hands clasped together.

He hadn't slept in hours since being on the run from the creature.

Long, heart racing hours that consisted of being afraid of every sound.

He feared it was going to be longer before he caught up with civilization.

The first reunion with the Robinsons in thirty years was something that he had foreseen as a fantasy. A harmless, heartwarming one that he had imagined to himself. After decades worth of imprisonment. Decades worth of ridicule, resentment, abandonment, and anger. His cuffed hands were placed on his knees.  He lowered his head with a sigh. How could they forgive him for this mess? He lifted his head up feeling unsure of himself. Thirty years was a awful long time, for him, but for the Robinsons. . . It hadn't been long at all.  He took out the silver watch then leaned forward. He crawled his way out then used the edge of a branch stump to help himself up in some difficulty. When Smith finally stood up right there was relief. Until he felt a itch coming from his back. _Damn._

He felt around for a short tree branch that was still peaking out of the tree bark humming to himself a old musical tune that hadn't left him in thirty years. He came to a stop feeling the protruding branch that was short and wide providing a opportunity. He wrapped the grandfather watch around the branch then gently opened it to show the time. He didn't need it where he was returning and was never going to need it again anyhow. The idea that the Robinsons were alive and well. They were heading toward the Jupiter 2030. The idea made him start to smile happily for the first time in thirty years as he tapped on his chin, fondly. He would be joining them as a fellow passenger very shortly. Just not under the same circumstances. Once a man not on a crew manifest and now he was. The parallel was more than striking when it came to being aboard the Jupiter's namesake for so long.

The very thought that his found family were alive and well made him feel like he could fly into the sky. Even be unable to come down. What Earth had become was not a home but a crap sack planet heading toward uncertain doom. Every day on that planet had turned from comforting, predicable to a uncomfortable, unpredictable planet that lost lives every day. They were getting very close to enlisting criminals into the field to replace the loss of soldiers. The thought of being drafted terrified him. He hoped his age would knock some sense into him that he couldn't help in the war effort. Each day felt like he was one step closer to being drafted in to serve his country for a final time rather than death by natural causes. It seemed like any day he would be released into the custody of the military for some easy task. A elderly spy adapting to a new war was a scene that was best left unimagined. The news of World War 3 being started had ran though the prison that he was held in.

Smith remembered that day because he was sitting in his cell looking down toward the photograph of the Robinsons in his hand using tape to put it back together after a new inmate had attacked him when the announcement came over the intercomn.  The air became still as all the sound around him ceased. The air grew heavy and dark around him as he looked over toward the bars irked by the silence the other criminals gripping their hands on the bars. Some were frozen. Some were sinking down to the floor silently weeping. A relative of Don West, apparently, who had been unfortunate not to make it to Alpha Centauri. They could have got themselves into that prison just to make Smith's life miserable when out of his cell. Because if so, he was succeeding for only so long in a lonely life for the elderly man. The only photograph that he had from the outside world that was even more delicate and fragile than he was. Smith crept past the empty, aged tree. He turned around then shifted himself in another direction. The dragon had to be heading another direction. Had to have lost interest in him as bait. Could it?

As Professor Robinson normally did, Smith had to hope against chance.

It made Smith laugh. 

"I am coming, Robinsons," Smith said, then walked on the direction that he had came in going up that hill.

* * *

Hamall took Will's shoulder once slowing himself down that he was in pace with the boy.

"You like to help us, kid?" Hamall asked.

Will looked up toward the dark man.

"Yes," Will said. "Like to."

Hamall handed the kid the silver key.

"You're going to need this," Hamall said.

Will looked up toward Hamall.

"This is. . ." Will started to say.

"I know," Hamall said. "Put it in your pocket." Will slid the key into his pocket. "Only go with your parent's permission."

"Is there a plan?" Will asked.

"Mostly," Hamall said.

Hamall walked on ahead of Will.

"We're going to rest in the next five miles for lunch," Watson announced, his attention on to the crowd. "If anyone needs a pit stop before then, raise your hand." No one rose their hands up. Watson smiled then nodded, contently. "Good."

Watson turned away from the crowd and resumed walking ahead.

John looked over toward the perplexed Will then turned his attention onto Hamall who fell in line. He got the feeling that they were going to be co-stars of a team conflict. It was concerning but the idea was better than knowingly leaving the planet behind. John was fine with leaving people behind if they had a say in it. Leaving behind someone who was unable to speak for themselves was a entirely different issue. Chances were that Will had been handed something of great importance by Hamall. Hamall had a good reason to choose Will. He was lagging in the back with the Robot.

Why didn't Hamall talk to John about this? Reasonably, it might have thrown a alarm up for Watson. Going to Will and talking with him wasn't going  to be alarming. He went through the more well known facts regarding Watson's character. His true side had shined over in less than a hour from inside the bubble and over several hours being outside of it, John knew that the young man didn't intend to go back and would go to the brink of violence just to get his way. Deception, manipulation, and if the mutiny was started right at the ship then there would have been lives lost.    
  
When they came to a stop, John took Maureen aside and spoke to her in whisper beside a large coconut treat.  
  
"These people are planning a mutiny," John said.  
  
"I knew it didn't seem right," Maureen said. "So they are going to do it after we get to the Jupiter 2?"  
  
"I don't think so," John said.  
  
"Then when are they doing it?" Maureen asked.  
  
"I theorize they are doing it when away from us," John said. "The further away from us they are, the less chances that any of us are going to get hurt."  
  
"So in laymen's terms," Maureen said. "the plan is drawing Watson out and leaving us at the Jupiter 2030 then doing the mutiny."  
  
John nodded.  
  
"Theoretically," John saId, his gaze going on to Will approaching them. He turned his gaze to  Maureen. "We may have to make a little sacrifice."  
  
"May?" Maureen asked, concerned. "What kind?"  
  
"I don't like it," John said, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"Mom, dad," Will said, approaching the two. "Mr  Hamall gave me a key."  
  
A look of realization dawned on her face as she turned her attention onto John.  
  
A understanding look spread on her face after a moment of consideration.  
  
Maureen nodded, briefly closing her eyes.  John turned toward the little boy then knelt down to his level and began to explain the plan. Watson climbed up the coconut tree using the large forearm shields that dug into the bark until he came up to it. He yanked them off one by one tossing them down to the group. The chairs were set up by Sanchisko set at different parts of the wide circular light brown clearing. A series of large gorillas with small, pointy ears were looking on from the bushes staring after the group.  
  
"Mommy?" Judy said.  
  
"Yes?" Maureen said  
  
"Are gorilllas native to this planet?" Judy asked.  
  
The Robot wheeled forward.  
  
"Negative," The Robot announced. "They are the result of a asexual species being introduced." Don grew a look of shock and disbelief listening to the Robot. "I have detected the number of lifeforms that walked on their four legs growing significantly during our stay inside the time bubble."  
  
Penny grew alarmed.  
  
"Debbie?" Penny said, as a large, silver themed Gorilla quietly approached. "It is Debbie!"  
  
Penny walked forward ahead of the group as the large gorilla approached the site. Watson looked down from the tree then slid down where he stepped in the way unclenching his fists taking out a heavy, bulky  weapon in one hand that seemed to resemble a rifle with more gadgets attached and thicker for that. The large gorilla came to a stop in front of the shorter human acting as a shield for the young woman. The large gorilla gently slid the human aside then sat down tilting their head at the young woman and placed their large hand along the side of her face.  
  
"Shoot it!"  
  
John came forward.  
  
"Don't!" John said, knocking down the rifle. "You'll scare them."  
  
"It's a beast!" Watson said. "A threat."  
  
"Are you always this way?" John asked. "Just because it looks threatening doesn't mean it may be what you want it to be, it can only be what it is and if you treat it right, it won't harm you at all."  
  
"They would never hurt  Penny," Don said, lowering Bobellis's gun toward the ground coming toward the scene with a eased look. "Their name is Debbie."  
  
"You look beautiful," Penny said.  
  
Debbie lowered their gaze down toawrd the grass.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," Penny said, cupping her hands on the Gorilla's cheeks then slid their head up toward her. "I am here."  
  
Debbie brought the young woman forward then placed both hands on her back and made sniffling noises.  
  
"They're crying," Judy said.  
  
"Can we take them?" Will asked.  
  
"The ship is not big enough for a gorilla," Hamall said. "Your monkey is best at home here."  
  
Debbie let go of Penny then gestured toward the large family in the background.  
  
"It is good to see you,"  Penny said, as the gorilla met her eyes.  
  
"Funny," Don said. "I thought they were a monkey."  
  
"Life is that way, sometimes," Maureen said, as Debbie turned away then walked back toward their new family.

* * *

Smith collapsed to the ground: hungry, dehydrated, and exhausted.  
  
A warm bed, and some food to make him whole again would do.  
  
He didn't know what time it was but he was sure it had to be in the afternoon based off the sounds of the wildlife. He landed against a fern that provided shade for him. If only he could see the sun of a new day, see the hopeful blue sky, and what he looked like in general. Too long he had seen himself as a tired, irritable, and just about done with everything old man who wanted to go back to the  comfort of knowing was going to happen the next day. Sitting in his cell waiting for the scheduled one hour free time on the court yard. His lips  were dry as his throat. His thirst had to be clenched one way or another. He heard the sounds of something moving among the foliage.  
  
The dragon hadn't quite left him alone, it appeared.

He was still being followed.

Smith was beginning to hope that he wasn't found.

His family were better off alive rather than dead.

There was a unique type of purring coming from around him.

It was soft and low, gentle to his ears, comforting.

Smith slid himself forward until he landed on a boulder where he fell with the sun beating against him.

He had his face propped against the cool, yet warm rock feeling the temptation of rest drawing him in.

Sleek, warm fur brushed against his bare, uncovered ankles. Smith was thankful that that they had tossed away the practice of cuffing the prisoners ankles while using them to find something. Something large and furry pressed against his face. The purring was getting louder from around him.  He was being surrounded by wild cats. It had been a long time since he had seen or heard a cat from around him. Now, he could feel them pressing them against him. His bony, small fingers felt on to the back of the cat feeling the very fine fur that was vibrating. He can feel the center of the cat's back then reached his hands back with a yawn.

He fell into the heavy cloud of rest, snoring away.

* * *

John came to a stop at the massive spaceship that rested ahead glowing in the dark. Don came to a stop beside him then his jaw came to a fall staring at the familiar saucer that had a hangar bay door down. There were lights on the platform that pointed up toward the inside of the Jupiter that glowed a bright white. There were more landing gear around the spaceship that had the familiar large window that was even wider and massive than before. The Robinsons came to a stop side by side at the familiar spacecraft. Rings of lights were spinning around in circles from underneath the spaceship that were dim lighting. There were soft hums coming from the spaceship itself.

Soothing, alien humming while the wooshing from above was nothing more than a special effect hanging in the background.  Watson turned in the direction of the Robinsons with a small, half smile back at them. He could feel a blossoming feeling slipping through his chest then being spread all over. It felt good to bring them back to the Jupiter. Three days worth of travel with the Robinsons had proven to be a unique experience. A experience that he was going to treasure for the rest of his life.  The series of words he wanted to say for the dead as they were slid up the ramp, _"After you, Robinsons"_ were going to be said to the living. The young boy had proven to be---his smile faded as he counted the Robinsons.

"Where is Will and the Robot?"

Maureen turned around where Will should be as did John.

"We were going  after Smith anyway," Bobellis said. "I will get the Chariot set up."

Bobellis walked up the platform heading into the Jupiter.

"We can handle this," Sanchiskos said, as Watson had a thousand yard stare to the distance from behind the Robinsons. "Relax, you got the best United States Space Corps rescue team."

"Did you let your son run off?" Watson asked, pointedly as he turned in the direction of John.

"No," John said. "if I had, I would have sent him armed with Don."

Watson sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Off we go,"  Watson said, then headed up the ramp up toward the Jupiter.

The hangar bay was different compared to the one aboard the Jupiter 2 and then it was not as different. The room was a comfortable tone of white to the group's eyes. There was  sparkling new equipment ready to be used for rescue missions that supplied of cannons, machine guns, fork lifts, and so on. There was familiar call backs to their hangar bay decorating the room. Sanchisko directed the group toward the elevator. Penny was the first one aboard the elevator after sliding the familiar bar aside out of habit. She stepped aside for her parents as the camera moved back toward the  rescue team going into the Chariot. Kenanan nodded toward Bobellis then walked over toward a wall of guns then slid on several guns by strap over his shoulder and returned toward the group handing one by one the guns except for Watson who was inside the Chariot starting it up.

"Major West," Kenanan said, taking the man's shoulder. "Alpha Control never stopped waiting for them. It's a yearly tradition to call the Jupiter 2. . . It was thrown into space after she was put back together." he looked over then turned his attention onto Don. "The contact code is  1997, B-9, saboteur, disaster.  It's meant to be be verbal."

"Just my kind of contact," Don said, with a nod.

"I hate to be the people who hears you,"  Kenanan said. "President Kaline is currently waiting for Major Watson. . . I think she ought to hear the full story from you."

"What about you?" Don asked

"If everything goes to plan, we might not be able to testify," Kenanan said, then pat on his shoulder with a sad smile. "Tell her everything." 

"Kenanan!" Bobellis called.

"Good luck," Kenanan said, then walked off from Don heading toward the Chariot.

The last of the team boarded the Chariot and the doors closed.

"Good luck to you, Lieutenant," Don said.

The Chariot flew out of the ship bouncing to a landing on the grass and sped off leaving a trail of flattened grass behind.

* * *

"Second contact is set to be in. . ."

Kaline had her arms folded feeling dread ignoring the background chatter and the announcement from over the intercomn. She set her hair up with one hand for the second time in the hour then flexed her fingers out and sent them back under her palm. The slow, steady steps of someone coming to her side was in the background. She had her eyes trained on the large screen in front of Alpha Control that had stations with touch screens. There were several screens displaying information regarding Alpha Centauri. The smaller screens on the dark surface were outlined in light blue in bright blue text.

"Anxious, madame president?" came a dark woman.

She turned toward her vice president, Omaha.

"Dread," Kaline said. "It's been thirty years since anyone gone to that planet."

"No one has visited it in the last five years according to the probes," Omaha said. "This mission isn't going to be botched."

"Every mission that Major Watson has gone on so far have been botched," Kaline said

"Just because he lost the criminal doesn't he will do it this time," Omaha said. "This is a high profiled retrieval effort. He won't."

"He should know his career is on the line," Kaline said. "I have been told that he is being eyed for Lieutenant Colonel on the battle lines."

"Those lines?" Omaha asked, alarmed.

"Those," Kaline said, rubbing her chin.

"That's very troubling," Omaha said. "Taking him into the field with hardened criminals?"

"Don't get on me on that," Kaline said, lowering her head.

"Criminals who are being loaned rather than have finished their sentence," Omaha said. "Life sentenced convicts. You could have loaned in the criminals who have a death penalty."

"Would you have me giving them what they wanted?" Kaline asked. "To be remembered and shown all over the newsfeed?" she looked toward the dark, curly haired woman. "America is on the brink of total annihilation."

"We're not, madame president," Omaha said.  "America has already lost itself."

"Haven't you seen what happened to Oregon?" Kaline asked.

"I have," Omaha said.

"It's not pretty," Kaline said.

"Montana hasn't been hit that badly," Omaha then added. "yet."

"Still reloading on making nukes," Kaline said.

"I believe in redemption, madame president," Omaha said. "but sending those type of people send the wrong message."

"It doesn't," Kaline said. "showing them that the bad guys that they sent to prison for the most heinous crimes dying in the line of war is not going to be a good day for them. Because they will be remembered, everyone knows the name of the criminal and forget the names of their victims."

"No," Omaha said. "They always remember the victims. Everyone remembers their faces. Their names, not so much, but the loss of life is never forgotten."

"America needs to be reminded that there are people who get thrown in because they don't want to be," Kaline said. "Just like them. People who have lost their loved ones so far because of this world war."

"With that belief, you have to start the draft if we are losing willing soldiers that quickly," Omaha said.

"Now you talk to me about that?" Kaline asked, glaring toward Omaha. "Where was this when we were discussing--"

"Jupiter 2 here," came a new voice that swept through the room. "We read you loud and clear."

There was silence on the other end as Kaline came speeding down the stairs flanked by her security team. There was a alarming pause from Alpha Control. Men and women stood up to their feet placing their hands on the table wearing shocked, dumbfounded expressions with awe in their eyes. Some shared glances with one another. A few of them pinched themselves just to make sure what they were seeing was real. By all accounts the source of the voice was very real.

"Jupiter 2030 to Alpha  Control," The camera turned toward the massive screen. "Are you there?"

Everyone stood up from their stations staring at the remarkably talking, familiar face belonging to Professor Robinson. A face that had not been forgotten from history. It was almost as though history had decided to pause time on this man, only this man, then dropped him off in a more rougher decade in Earth's history. The face that many people in the room recognized off the bat. It was a face that didn't belong to any members of the retrieval team. One of the members at Alpha Control stood up from the counter placing his hand on the arm rest. There was complete silence int he room.

"Jupiter 2030 to Alpha Control," came the question once more. "Are you there?"

"Alpha Control is here," came a stray voice from behind Kaline.  "Who is this?"

"Professor John Robinson," John replied.

The rest of the members in the room stared at the screen that had more color and a gigantic image that widened to reveal a small group of people in the background behind the man. Jaws had dropped at the scene. Over thirty years had passed since the family had been reportedly killed in action. More than thirty years since they became lost in space without being seen by officials. They looked the same except for the most difference in the young girl, Penny, was that she looked older. Different from the little bright eyed girl who went into space. It became apparent that the detailed story that Smith had given over thirty years ago hadn't been a fabricated story after all.

Kaline set her jaw up then approached the screen and was handed a head set by a member. She placed the thin head set on to her head then moved the small, black piece along her mouth.

"This is President Mary Kaline of the United States," Kaline said, shifting the device on her head. "Where has your family been?"

"In a time bubble,"  John said.

Omaha came beside the president.

"I seem to find you are missing a member," Kaline asked.

"He is looking for Smith with the Robot," Don said. "It's a long story."

"We have all the time in the world, Major West," Kaline said. "Professor Robinson," she greeted the two Robinsons staring at the small somewhat sizzling black screen from the white console that displayed Alpha Control in layers of dark green. "Doctor Robinson."

"Madame president," Omaha whispered, turning her attention onto the woman. "You have a man to pardon."

Kaline closed her eyes lowering her gaze.

"No," Kaline said. "I have a wrong to right."

Omaha nodded.

* * *

"Doctor Smith!" Will called.

The sound of crickets had become a familiar background noise. 

"Doctor Smith!" The Robot shouted.

Not just that but the sound of the wildlife.

"Doctor Smith!" Will cupped his hands along his mouth.

The soft, gentle sounds of mewing and squeaking were overheard.

"Doctor Smith!" The Robot called.

The Robot cupped his claws in front of his head.

"Doctor Smith!" The Robot called.

Will looked over the Robot as they came to a pause in the night.

"We should follow those cats," Will said.

The Robot lowered his arms turning toward the boy.

"Why?" The Robot asked.

"I don't know," Will said. "I just get the feeling that we should."

Will walked on.

"Feelings is all we have," The Robot said, following  to the boy.

Will looked over toward the Robot.

"I don't know what I would do without them," Will said. "If I were . . ."

He came to a stop. 

"What is it, Will Robinson?" The Robot stopped in his tracks in awe then bobbed his head up. "Fascinating."

There was a clan of Sphinx's surrounding Smith. Will watched in awe at the unique, aesthetically pleasing aliens. There had to be easily three dozen of them around him. The sphinx's raised their head up in surprise. One by one they got to their feet then walked off from the small group. One of the kits turned their head in his direction then gave a small hello tilting their head. The kit turned their head away then clumsily hopped after their mother. The two watched the kittens vanish among the greenery. Will noticed the fabric around his upper head was stained including around the lower half that wasn't dirt. Will took out the key from his pocket then slid it into the hole in the center of the cuffs. The cuffs were unique and different with sharp pointy edges that were pointed into the skin where they dug into. It was similar to a dog collar that had thorns except it had more bumps, curved edges, and small glowing light fixtures from around it.

The cuffs became loose against his wrist falling to the boulder to reveal the well earned scar made by the cuffs and the thorns. Will slipped the cuffs off from Smith's wrists then tossed them aside to the ground. He slid the knapsack off his shoulders then set it to the side and took out two cups. He tipped the lid off to reveal the transparent, soothing liquid and took out two small bowls then unscrewed the lid to reveal it was salad. Actual fruit that consisted of various berries inside and emergency rations that consisted of rice was being heated by the technological advanced cup. Smith's snores began to stop. The elderly man's stomach loudly grumbled then he placed his hands on his stomach closely held together.

"You're not cuffed anymore, Doctor Smith," Will said.

The old man bolted up placing a hand on the edge of the boulder and turned toward his head toward him.

" _William_?" Smith asked, tilting his head and started to reach his trembling hand out.  "Is that you?"

Smith's voice bordered on emotional.

"Who else would I be?" Will asked.

Smith grabbed the young boy into a very warm embrace and grew a smile on his face feeling like he could explode with happiness. The kind of happiness that he had been left out on for the last thirty years. Getting to feel it again was like being on cloud nine in the heavens. It was a perfect moment to the convict. The young boy was warm and alive in his arms. It was a far better cry than being able to see him and tears came down into his eye socket. He had a emotional sigh, trembling, while holding onto the real-as-life teenager.

"A Frankenstein hallucination," The Robot joked.

Smith turned his head up toward the Robot with a aged smile toward the Robot as he tightly held on to the teenager. "Have you?" was asked as the Robot was leaning forward sounding concerned.

Smith lowered his head.

"I am so sorry," Smith said. "I am so sorry."

"You didn't know," Will said, as Smith ended the hug.

"I read the panels, my boy," Smith said, then shook his head. "I should have known."

"I believed the panels were artwork," The Robot said. "I should have spoken up."

"Don't steal my thunder, booby," Smith said, turning his attention up. "Doctor Madalyn would still be alive had I stayed and got everyone out."

"So you're not hurt?" Will asked.

"Course I am hurt!" Smith replied.

"Just the pride in himself," The Robot said.

"Such a _young_ and _kind_ woman!" Smith replied, over-the-top. "A good doctor. One of the very best! And she is dead because she went after ME! I am truly cursed, CURSED, CUUUUURSED!" he placed his well aged, wrinkled hands on his face in horror with tinges of dismay and hysterics in his voice. "Cursed to have everyone who cares about me to perish."

"We are not going anywhere anytime soon without you, Doctor Smith," Will replied. "Robinsons live together and die together."

Smith lowered his hands turning his attention on to the boy.

"Please, call me . . . . _Mr_ Smith," Smith said.

"I will need official information to be certain that recent lights regarding your license being taken away are not exaggerated repercussions of returning alone," The Robot replied. "Your license could be suspended indefinitely rather than revoked. In simple, you may have been lying back there as you do most of the time. You have been angry at yourself for the last thirty years regarding that day for making it to the Jupiter 2. Now, you have a even better reason to be." Smith nodded, gravely. "Doctor Smith, we would have died that day had you stayed behind and ventured into the temple."

"No, they wouldn't have!" Smith argued. "I don't need to remind you that it's Zachary Smith these days." He wiggled his index finger at thin air beside the Robot. "Don't be in denial."

The Robot moved in to the space that Smith was pointing in.

"My sensors do not lie," The Robot said. "I am not in denial. Robots do not get in denial. I am not made to be in denial," the Robot trembled and strained his voice, in protest. "I AM NOT IN DENIAL!" The bobbed head lowered. " _That_ is a human emotion."

"As if your sensors tell the truth all the time," Smith said, dismissively. "You said there was a giant lake monster when fishing with Penelope and William on Galvariax," Will looked back, heavily amused. "When really there was a _giant_ crab."

"Are we playing that game, really, now?" The Robot asked, bobbing his head up

"You have a track record of being **WRONG**!"  Smith replied.

"You have a longer history of being wrong than I do, Doctor Smith," The Robot said. "Like thinking The Robinsons and I had been destroyed for _THIRTY YEARS_. You were wrong."

"Why you overgrown ninny cannabis," Smith retorted, wearing a frown.

"I am not a drug," The Robot argued. "If anything, that is you." 

Smith was taken back and his mouth fell. It was a few moments before he regained his bearings then slid his jaw up with a free hand tilting his head in a skeptical fashion. If he had his eyes not wearing a gauze around the upper portion of his head, he would have raised his right eyebrow selling his skepticism quite well.

"How can a old man like me make a person feel good for a limited amount of time and get better because of it?" Smith asked.

"Good question," The Robot said. "I have evidence in my tapes."

"You are a drug!" Smith protested, waving his index finger at the Robot.

"Explain how I am a drug in a essay and evidence to back up," The Robot said. "In this essay, I will--"

"My evidence is sitting by me," Smith cut the Robot off pointing toward Will.

It felt like nothing had changed at all as Will was having a good belly laugh at the bantering old friends. Smith turned his attention to the young boy. The familiar, bright optimistic laughter that he had heard for what he had thought was the last time came by his side. His frown was replaced by a fond smile.

"The only ones who are dying today are the rescue team who are headed our way," The Robot gestured down toward the food that was set out. "Now, eat."

The Robot pat his arm against the elderly man's shoulder. 

"Did you happen to bring a drink?" Smith asked, licking his dry lips. "The heat is unbearable."

"Mom packed you some coconut milk," Will handed him the bottle into the other hand.

Smith's hand was trembling while gripping the bottle then placed it to his lips and began to drink. 

"You shouldn't run to the Jupiter on a empty stomach," The Robot added.

Smith lowered the bottle.

"They are coming after little ol' me?" Smith asked, tilting his head. "There is a mutiny unfolding." He straightened his head. "Is it not?"

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "You will have front row seats."

Smith placed the bottle onto the boulder wiping off the remainders of his drink from the corner of his mouth then had a sigh.

"What a terrible vacation this was," Smith said. "I suppose the professor approved the two of you coming after me."

"Affirmative," The Robot said.

"You shouldn't have with a Dragon hunter on the loose," Smith said. "And a mutiny no less!"

"We won't be in the middle of the mutiny, Doctor said," Will said.  "Robot will make sure of that."

"Affirmative!" The Robot said, bobbing his head up.

Smith stabbed into the salad with the fork  that had been handed to him and took a bite.

"This is better than prison food," Smith commented.

"Mom wanted me to tell you thanks for saving some soup for us," Will said. "We enjoyed it."

Smith turned his attention on the young boy.

"You're welcome," Smith said, in a much warmer tone of voice. "Eat. You too."  Smith motioned his legs over the edge of the boulder situating them alongside the young boy.

The Robot seated himself beside the doctor.

"Oooooh," the Robot said, relieved as he made a impression into the rock sinking down further and further from alongside Smith. "A good, rounded rock. Ahhhhh."

Will looked down to see steam was coming from the Robot's treads and Smith shook his head continuing to eat.

Smith slid up a portion of the fabric tilting his head downwards then allowed the rest of the tears to flow down his cheeks dropping slowly one by one to the boulder.

* * *

"Here I thought that he would have a very thin prison record," Don said, sitting down into the chair.

"I have a very good idea why," Maureen said, feeling her stomach twist.

Don flipped through the pages.

"Huh," Don said. "What?" he flipped faster through the pages. "Smith starting prison brawls? This can't be right."

"Let me see that," John said, then was handed the thick file.

John went through the paperwork scanning for the text relating to the prison brawls. The number was staggering in the first sixteen years then dropped down to a zero. It was a gradual process going down. The paperwork indicated the man was set off by insults according to the eyewitness reports. The list was extensive regarding the injuries that the man had gained and had repaired during these fights. John was left in shock with disbelief in his eyes. Smith wasn't the kind of man to start a fight over a insult to his character but it struck a cord to John when he saw what kind of insults had delivered the unexpected, hard vicious side of the convict. He had spent a good deal of time in the recovery wing. John shook his head then handed the file to a curious Maureen. His medical file hadn't come in, yet.

"It doesn't sound like Smith," Don said. "Prison changed him more than I thought."

"This is odd," Maureen said, looking down toward the file with a strange look on his face. "It says here that his former employers attempted to kill him from behind bars."

"Now, that isn't odd," Don said.

"It's odd because they used a relative of yours, Don," John said.

"A relative?" Don asked, tilting his head. "Wests don't become criminals and sneak in just for someone like Smith."

"Joshua Franklin West," Maureen elaborated.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Don said. He paused, considering. "I left a lot of family back on Earth. Could have been one of their kids. It _has_ been thirty years."

"When we were taken in by that bubble, it was 2004," John said. "This file indicates it is 2035. It took them a year to get here."

"Maybe not," Maureen said. "They said it has been thirty years since we've been gone. But not thirty years since Doctor Smith _returned_ without us."

"So it has been thirty-one years,"  John said.

"Looks like it," Maureen said. "So many cryostasis pods. . ." Maureen observed the familiar cryostasis pods that came in two sizes at the back curving behind the main consoles. "I can't believe Alpha Control has adapted them for animals."

"They had thirty years to expand cryostasis pods since our flight, darling," John said. "It is only fair that everything else aboard this ship is more adapt to this decade than we are."

"More comfortable with it," Maureen said, appearing to be rather worried.

There was a buzzing from across John followed by a new blue folder that slid out of the dark, wide slip beside the primary piloting station. The camera flew toward the blue folder watching it change shade to green then backed out as a large branch of leaves were lifted up. Will was holding onto Smith's hand acting as his guide with the Robot sticking close behind them. The sound of the native wildlife sent chills down the older man's skin. The next Will knew was being sent flying into the air with a consistent, cowardly scream behind him. Smith's hand slipped out of Will's hand. Will came to a landing in between large bushes that softened the fall. The teenager propped himself up to see the Robot rolled on his side down the pathway that was miraculously wide enough to allow the machinery to roll. The Robot came to a stop against a dead tree trunk and rolled gently to the side.

The camera displayed the Robot's halfway broken circular head that bobbed in alarm. Will looked over expecting to see Smith behind him but he wasn't. The teenager heard the old man's pained cry that sounded nearby so he leaped over the fallen trees coming in his direction. Will came to a stop over a fallen tree and was taken back at first. It was remarkable that Smith was still alive at this point as his lower half was squashed under the tree from the section designated at the waist. Smith lifted himself up then fell flat to the grass groaning in pain. He lifted himself partially then turned his head up wearing a grimace.  
  
"Ow, ow, oww," Smith whined. "How bad is it?"

"It's not bad,"  Will said, gulping down bile then looked around the scenery searching for _something_.  
  
"William," Smith said. "Don't lie to me."  
  
"It's pretty bad, but I think  the medical equipment at the Jupiter 2 could fix that," the teenager came to the man's side. "I can give it a try after finding the right thick branches, several rocks, and the Robot." Smith yanked his hand out grabbing on to the teenager's hand stopping him from going on to carry the thought out.  
  
 "I can hear the Dragon headed this way," Smith said. "You don't have the time."  
  
"Not without you," Will said, then Smith squeezed the teenager's hand.  
  
"Your family has been a moment to me for the last thirty years," Smith said, then sadly smiled.  "Let me be _your_ moment."

Smith let go of the teenager's hand then sent it forward away from him. Will stepped back, reluctant, from the older man. If he didn't turn around and run away going after the Robot then he was going to be killed. The reluctance was very much in the teenager's eyes as he stepped back noticing a definite shape approaching their direction among the greenery. Will's legs met the back of a tree then he turned around and ran off leaving Smith behind. Smith reached out grabbing on to a tree branch then felt along his side. His flippable knife was laid on the ground in front of him as though it had fallen out during the fall. He unflipped the knife then felt along the stick feeling for the length and quickly broke it into two pieces. He sharpened the edge feeling stings against his finger tips hearing the sound of footsteps coming from behind. He overheard the landing of the dragon from in front of him then turn toward him briefly standing there. He can hear strange, peculiar noises from the dragon. The dragon turned away then resumed making its way on for Will and the Robot. _Why that ageist!_

Smith's heart screamed, _NO_!

"No need to fear! SMITH IS HERE!"

He threw the makeshift spear at the dragon.

_**Whisk!** _

The dragon stopped in its tracks then yanked out the dagger from his neck and slowly turned toward Smith.

**_Kr-rk-rk-rk-rkr_ **

The sounds coming from the creature sounded furious as Smith lifted himself up with a smile.

"Why hello there, Mx," Smith greeted the approaching alien. "Nice to meet the one responsible for this vile, problematic situation." the dragon stopped, tilting their head. "You are a irritating, dishonorable hunter who cheats to get a hunt started! Your entire civilization is built on nothing but cheating and breaking the hearts of your prey! I spent thirty years believing the bait that was set up was blasted away before my eyes in smoke! Thirty yeeeaaaaars!"

The tree was lifted off Smith then tossed with ease and the dragon reached out grabbing the man by the neck followed by a loud scream then smacked Smith against a still standing large, wide tree bark like a doll. Will bolted up to his feet from over a fallen tree but the Robot grabbed onto his arm stopping him from going on with a tight grip. Smith jabbed the improvised spear into a exposed section of the dragon's mid-driff while his other hand grabbed on to the alien's waist where he felt the edge of a gun. The dragon twisted Smith's hand forcing the spear out of its mid-driff aggressively growling. Smith yanked the item out as he was tossed aside to the ground. The dragon reached to its waist to discover it was missing a hand gun. The dragon looked up making a surprised noise.

The dragon charged toward him as Smith's fingers were trembling against the trigger--there wasn't a trigger. Smith was caught by surprise as the dragon's claws dug into his skin through his jumpsuit lifting him up to his feet. Normally, Smith would be kicking his legs in a struggle but since his spine had been crushed at the lower region that made it a mute option. Smith could feel the fresh ache from his butt. The dragon reached out for the hand gun grabbing on to the handle while the gun was aimed at its chest. It was a single moment that featured a flash of green without a noise. Steam radiated off the dragon's chest where the lower halves of two hearts were struggling to beat but stopped as numerous organs themed in bright gold began to fade in color losing the squishy, slime aspect that seemingly melted. The dragon fell over with a thud to the ground letting go of Smith's neck. The old man landed beside the alien.

"That," Smith turned his head toward the fallen dragon. "Was . . ." He lowered his head, toward the ground trying to regain his bearings. " for the Robinsons."

Smith turned his head toward the twitching creature then flopped over on to his back placing his twisted hand on to his stomach with his uninjured hand laid underneath the aching one. From afar, Will and the Robot observed green lights appear around the scene with more aliens like the dragon appearing more armored and more elegant than it. The camera pulled in toward the scene as two dragons lifted the deceased on to a stretcher then vanished in the same green light that they had been beamed into. The gentle, bubbly melodical sounds were easy to hear from the old man's ears. Smith lifted himself up then dragged himself back out of terror dragging his lower half along and his bleeding fingers dug into the dirt.

"Please don't kill me!" Smith plead. "I am too young to die!"

Smith's back met a tree trunk as one of the taller dragons approached him slowly and methodically.

"Please!" Smith plead.

The dragon creature held their hand above Smith's head then he lost consciousness.

"What are they doing?" Will asked, concerned.

"My sensors detect no danger," The Robot replied, as Smith's head moved to the side. "We must take caution by keeping our distance."

"We should go in and introduce ourselves," Will said. "They may be good aliens."

"I am worried as you are, Will Robinson," The Robot said. "But the tiles also said they are game for anyone armed."

"So we wait until they leave?" Will asked. "At the risk that they take him?"

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "They would not take a elderly human as it is against their code."

"Why hang around?" Will asked,  as the head of the group picked up the space gun then handed it to a nearby short dragon. "We can take care of him."

"We can," The Robot said. "But we must wait."

"I understand that well," Will said, looking on.

The more feminine dragon lowered their hand down along the old man's body. It was as though he were being x-rayed with his organs and bones standing out among the blue light. The light changed when it came to his fingers into a yellow-green light where the skin began to repair itself quickly. The feminine dragon carefully moved their hands to his wrists where the injury from the cuffs began to be filled in with more tissue leaving behind visible scarring from the injury. Another dragon came to their side then gently lifted the man on the grass. The flattened, terrible-gone-wrong lower waist seemed like skin connected to two less sunken down body parts stood out as horrifying. The feminine dragon held their hands together then typed onto the screen increasing the intensity of what seemed to be a pair of gloves with small, circular green buttons decorating it. The flattened part regained its familiar shape over thirty-three minutes. The feminine dragon stepped back allowing the other dragon to move Smith back up against the tree.

The snoring stopped coming from the convict as he raised his head up in the direction where he could sense the presence was coming from a thin, well armored dragon who knelt down toward him then deposited something small into the man's slightly larger, agile hands then stepped up and walked away. The leading dragon  shifted toward the elderly man then held out two of its claws while curling the rest against their palm then flew the two fingers and went on joining the rest blending into the night going into the distance where they couldn't be seen. Will ran after the old man who seemed to be taken back with one hand placed on his waist while rubbing the back of his head seemingly surprised.

"William?" Smith asked. "What just happened?"

"They healed you," Will said. "And took back whoever came to finish the hunt from thirty years ago."

"How rude of them!" Smith said. "They chose to heal my bones but not replace my EYES," it provoked laughter from Will and the Robot. "What awful company they make."

"This could be their apology for this episode," the Robot said, coming to a stop between the two.  "They can repair injuries but not as severe as losing a cut off limb that is not available to be reattached."

"Look on the bright side," Will said. "You got something back from what it had taken."

A smile grew on Smith's face.

"That I have," Smith said, then felt his hands feeling the distinct shapes of three object. One of them was the mulitipurposed flip and the other was truly something else. It was wide with ridges, sharp but somewhat rounded points, and it felt light in the palm of his hand. It felt familiar but distant and more alien to him than anything feeling new as day. Warm, like it had been recently made.  "William, would you be a dear and tell me what this is?"

"Sure," Will said.

He handed the small item to the teenager then slipped then slid closed flippable object into his pocket. Smith looked up, hearing nothing but silence from Will and the Robot. Almost alarming but he could sense that they were still there.

"Well, what is it?"  He looked up toward the teenager. "Is it dangerous?"

"Negative," The Robot spoke up.

"Then what brings the silence?" Smith asked.

"Wings," Will said. "Really old wings."

Will held his hand out for the old man who took it and he helped him up.

"That can't be," Smith said, baffled. "air force officers are bound to the sky of planets not in space."

"You're right about that," Will said. "They may have visited Earth."

Smith visibly shuddered at the mention of Earth.

"If there are buildings like that temple on Earth . . ." Smith mourned.  "who knows how many victims there really are."

"We can only pray that they didn't squeeze to death," The Robot said.

"Pray, indeed," Smith said, out of pity.

"Where were we going, Robot?" Will asked.

"This way," the Robot said, then lead the two on.

Smith put his wings into his pocket while his other hand was being held by Will and looked on cowardly on a slow pace at the slightest of noises.

* * *

The chariot rolled through the naturally made path in the night. The  windows were outlined in neon blue light that made the interior of the chariot appear blue and hazy with a unique glow to it when viewing it from the outside. The humming from the chariot was low and comforting. A certain layer of doom lay over the head of Watson. He knew that they weren't going to come back with one of the three members out there in the tropical forest. He was going to make sure it happened that way even if it proved unpopular among the group. He can feel the unpopular air around him. Surrounded by thorny glares stabbing into his back. The mood in the Chariot was very dark and heavy contrasting against the bright interior. 

He remembered the first time that he had commanded the crew. So trusting of him  that they had been back then and obedient. Their obedience was waning down by the passing missions, mostly coming from Madalyn who disobeyed his orders from time to time. And she had died because of it. On the bright side of matters, this was their last mission as a team before he accepted promotion. In another few hours, he was going to be home free. Everyone was going to be home free to a shit-hole. Their favorite shit-hole. The other members of the team exchanged glances with each other behind Watson. If anything was wrong then the major wasn't suspecting of it.

"How close are we to the group?" Watson asked.

"Five miles," Carly said.

"Five miles," Watson said. "We're going to make it back in one piece."

"Will we, Major Watson?" Carly asked. "We came here to  retrieve the dead and leave behind the past transgressions."

"Look what we got here," Watson said. "A very funny story to share."

"If we have anyone to tell it to," Kenanan said.

"We will have people to tell our story," Watson said. "It's a given."

"A given is that we come back without a innocent man," Kenanan said.

"He isn't part of the mission," Watson said. "Mission was to retrieve the Robinsons. The mission will be accomplished once we get the Robot and Will."

"Just how much do we have to give up to make sure a mission is successful?" Kenanan asked. "You're a rule-breaker. Can't this rule be broken?"

"No," Watson said. "Because it's also my rule."

The crew went silent.

There was a slow nod that spread through the group. The final nail in the coffin had been slammed down by Watson's hands. Watson's brown eyes were focused on the scanner as the Chariot went over the hill going over several bumps in the night as the Chariot went up and down until it met the flat, smooth ground. The scanner indicated they were getting closer to the clustered small group. The six crewmen were silent and started to look out the windows not paying the slightest of all attention on what was ahead of them. It was the most infuriating situation in the history of retrieval teams, a leader letting bias blind their judgement. Exactly the kind of act that threatened lives back on Earth in what was World War 3. His brown eyes looked on ahead while the minutes were ticking by carelessly.  

The chariot drove on until it was getting lighter out in the scenery. The sunlight was pouring its orange-yellow light over the leaves and the flowers began to open up. Watson parked the Chariot by a large, twisted coconut tree that had spun around in circles that it resembled a spring. It was a unique sight that prompted looks of awe from the officers. One by one they jumped out of the Chariot listening to the sounds of something in the bushes. Bobellis aimed and fired at the bush sending multiples of leaves flying away until only the branches had remained. Watson yanked the short, bulky rifle out of Bobellis's hand wearing a very unhappy expression.

"We don't waste ammunition on the littlest of all sounds, Lieutenant!" Watson said. "Stay in the Chariot."

Bobellis nodded then shared a glance with Hamall who nodded in return.

"Yes, sir," Bobellis said.

"Good," Watson said. "Move out."

Bobellis returned into the Chariot then sat down into the drivers seat and picked up the radio device.

"Chariot to Jupiter 2030," Bobellis said, after clicking the radio. "The team is closing in on them. They will be back soon. Bobellis out."

The sound of bushes moving drew Bobellis's attention away from the radio where he watched the leaves trembling visibly. The camera closed in on the trembling leaves then moved down to reveal the scene had changed moving from a tall coconut tree down toward the greenery filled ground floor that had a line of officers in black going forward carrying sparkling white objects on them. The main leading black man with broad shoulders and a muscular build had a trimmed beard cupped his hands together in front of his lips then bellowed out.

"Will Robinson! Robot! Come out!"

Hamall grabbed Watson by the shoulder coming to his side.

"Um, Ryan," Hamall said, in a hushed voice. "Isn't that . . .  a really bad idea?"

"The Dragon hunter has to be gone by now," Watson said. "Hunters get bored easily and move on to the next hunt."

"No," Hamall said. "They don't," the short man stared back at the giant man as it dawned on him yanking his hand off Watson's shoulder in disgust. "You don't know _shit_ about hunting!"

"Yes, I do!" Watson protested. "Just what I need to know about it."

"What you need to know about it is **EVERYTHING**!" Hamall replied.

Watson turned away from Hamall rolling his eyes when he caught sight of a very familiar figure standing in the distance.

"Over there!" Watson shouted, then ran after Smith.

Smith turned away then fled into the greenery. Watson ran ahead of his team who struggled to keep with him so much so that they ultimately had to come down to a stop and pant placing their hands on their knees. A very cowardly whimpering from above drew their attention up and relieved smiles grew on their faces as Watson grew smaller and smaller in the distance speeding through the wild plant life. The pitch black figure speeding ahead of him wasn't dropping speed any time soon _. Running fast for a old man_ , Watson thought jumping over a tree, _a coward_. He closed his fists. A coward who had doomed the Robinsons to what could have been a grizzly fate. If he hadn't lobbied for this mission then they wouldn't be alive.

The long, thin blades from the shining forearm items came out as he gained speed on the figure feeling beads of sweat coming down his skin. Watson came to a stop in the center of the tropical forest where he had seen the figure come to a halt. The figure turned toward him. It had a definite dragon  build to the helmet that reminded Watson of Mayan Dragon sculptures. The helmet was taken off to reveal a more terrifying, bearded dragon being with purple scales puffed out and a loud squeal was coming from it The sound of bodies hitting the floor around him drew his attention. There were twelve Dragons surrounding him in what seemed to be unique suits. He looked over noticing no one was coming. He faced the leading dragon then ran toward them with a loud, defiant scream.  

The camera panned back to the gathering group and the  Robot wheeled forward.

"Come here, kitty, kitty," the Robot whistled, patting on his knee caps. "Come here."

"I am not a cat!" Smith replied, turning his gaze down toward the group. "Even if I came down it wouldn't be because of you," he twirled his finger at Sanchisko. "you Neanderthal ninny."

"We don't have much time, Mr Smith," Hamall replied. "Climb down."

"He could come flying out of thin air and I wouldn't know better," Smith replied. "No! Up is safer!"

"He is not going to harm you," The Robot said. "I will make sure of it."

"You're not programmed to harm another human," Kenanan said.

"For self-defense, I am," The Robot replied, then shifted toward the coconut tree adding in a soft and friendlier tone. "Come here, kitty, kitty."

"Get William to the Chariot then I may consider it!" Smith replied.

Wyrt looked toward Hamall and back up toward Smith.

"Consider it done," Wyrt said, then looked around. "where is the kid, anyway?"

"He will be coming his way shortly,"  The Robot replied. "He is over there," the Robot gestured his red claws toward the other half of the forest. "In the distance." the members of the party wore confused looks on their faces then the Robot turned toward the tree. "Doctor Smith was spooked by a old, fat raccoon."

"I did not!" Smith protested, sharply.

"I will get him," Sanchisko said, walking off in the direction of the trees from across.

"You are very safe at the time being, Doctor Smith," The Robot replied. "I cannot be certain that it will last."

"Nothing lasts forever," Carly said, then Hamall stepped forward. 

"This time it will last," Hamall said. "However long your forever is."

"We can promise you that," Carly said. "A nice, comfy retirement."

Smith's head poke from over the top of the coconut tree down toward the group.

"It is going to be okay," Kenanan said. "For now."

"Come here, kitty, kitty," the Robot said. "Come here." The Robot pat on his knees while leaned forward. Smith leaned forward further over the edge of the coconut tree using the rounded light green balls as his support visibly uneasy. "Come here, Doctor Smith."

Smith slinked his way down toward the trunk of the coconut tree.

The group watched him climb his way down until he reached the ground floor. There was the sounds of alien screaming from the distance that sounded awful. Smith jumped onto the Robot's back clinging on for dear life. The Robot sped his way toward the Chariot leaving the small group behind. The sound of firing echoed through the forest sending the officers running toward the Chariot. The Robot made it to the Chariot slamming open the door and twirled sending Smith in with a easy gesture. Smith collapsed against the chair with a cry of pain. Will climbed in behind the old man then helped him up to his feet bringing him up to his feet then over to a spare chair at the back.  The Robot flew into the Chariot joining the two.

Bobellis took the Chariot off idle as the others climbed in after the two.

"GO, GO, GO!" Hamall ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Bobellis said. "Going fast as she can."

Carly stood up to the rounded capsule tip of the Chariot then climbed up moving the bubble up over her head. The woman tipped the orange laser pistol in the direction of the oncoming threat  as the Chariot turned away from the path and sped back in the path of the Chariot sending some of the officers hurling toward the other side smacking against the window. There was a moving figure from above the Chariot. The laser pistol was aimed upwards toward the shaking foliage that had a visibly moving figure. The laser pistol was fired at the tree branches. A long, muscular black arm reached forward toward the Chariot grabbing Carly out of the emergency door leaving behind a terrified, scared scream as her legs vanished from among the foliage and there was the sound of a laser pistol being fired.

"Carly!" Kenanan screamed, watching a trail of blood shoot out from behind the Chariot.

Kenanan smacked his fist against the window then lowered his head in anger and dismay.

"Chariot to Jupiter 2030!" Bobellis said, holding the radio up in one hand. The sound of a audible, noisy click was heard from the other end.  "We are well on our way back. We got them safe and sound in the back!"  Bobellis looked over toward the terrified convict and the young boy observing the orange laser pistol in his hand then the pilot turned his attention back on to the road. "Lost Lieutenant Carly and Major Watson out there. Good chances that we have the Dragon on our tail. We may even get the Dragon obliterated by the time we get back. We will handle it as it unfolds. ETA is five hours at maximum speed. Chariot out."

Bobellis clicked on the radio then put it onto the hook.

* * *

"Maureen, we can reach Alpha Centauri with these starcharts," John said, as Maureen looked down toward the pink flat padd with a glowing screen. "We will reach it in less than ten years."  
  
"Five years at most if we use the autopilot and let the ship take the Jupiter to Alpha Centauri while everyone else is sleeping," Don said. "John made a decision about that and I may not like it but it's the right thing to do."

"What is that?" Maureen asked, concerned.

Don walked off then climbed the ladder heading down the Jupiter.

"That is why I am going to make sure that this ship makes it there no matter what tries to stop us." A warm, comforted smile grew on the woman's face that began to fade. She was visibly touched by her partner's gesture.  
  
 "And miss out on watching the children grow up?" Maureen asked.

John looked toward the empty pods then back toward Maureen.  
  
"The way  I see it, I have seen them grow up in the last several years,"  John said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The only thing that matters is spending the time I have with you."

Maureen placed a hand on his cheek then leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Oh no!" Bobellis said, after turning his head away. 

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Nothing," Bobellis said. "Absolutely nothing." 

"Nothing?" Will said, as Wyrt looked over the in the direction that Bobellis had looked back in. "There is something out there, isn't there?"

"Danger, danger!" The Robot replied, then waved his arms in the air.

Wyrt's eyes grew big.

"Oh no!"  Wyrt said. "There's a damn panther about the size of a bear chasing after the Chariot!"

Smith groaned, lifting himself up tiredly.

"Panther?" Smith asked, his voice laced in confusion. "Did someone say . . . " his voice began to be filled with the familiar fear. "panther?"

"We're totally fine," Hamall said. "Totally."

"If it doesn't crash the Chariot," Sanchisko perked up.

The panther collided against the Chariot over and over earning a terrified scream from Smith and shouts from the remaining members of the crew. Wyrt leaped out of the Chariot brandishing his orange laser pistol then aimed it at the panther and fired right below the creature's foot. The Chariot landed on to the other side full of screams including from the Robot who crashed against the back window and bobbed his head up in alarm. Wyrt stepped back, taking off the shoulder belt full of extra ammo dropping it to the side. Hamall climbed up then looked on to see Wyrt stepping back brandishing his glistering shoulder armor from the temple. The two men met eyes then shared a nod. It was a silent conversation between them. Wyrt fired at the creatures paw. The panther leaped after the man and he fled on foot leaving the Chariot behind. 

Terror was lingering inside the Chariot as Wyrt came into the green scenery. Wyrt ran and ran and ran until the windows from the Chariot couldn't be seen from over his shoulder. The sound of the panther chasing after him was loud and clear that he knew it was the same creature. He came to a stop then jerked up his laser pistol looking around cautiously. He took out his United States Space Corps assigned dagger from the belt around his waist. He overheard sound the sounds of rustling from above so he gazed up toward the sky. The tree branches were moving from above him, trembling, as though something was creeping its way toward him. His gut was screaming back at him that it was above him in the trees and that he didn't stand a chance against it.

The panther leaped toward the ground with a thud then charged toward the man.  Wyrt leaped then landed on the panther's back where he stabbed into the creature's shoulder earning a yelp of pain. Wyrt firmed his grip even harder on the dagger twisting it and turning the dagger into circles then was tossed off the panther landing to his side with only the laser pistol to his defense with a gash into his shoulder. His chest plating softened his landing as he turned on to his side clenching his shoulder. Wyrt raised the laser pistol at the hissing panther then fired multiple shots. The panther collapsed to the ground int the greenery with a huff then  he walked over toward the creature and fired into the side five times to make sure it was dead.

It felt too easy.

It was too easy. 

And he knew easy.

He knew it like the back of his hand. Wyrt stepped forward toward the creature's direction then took the dagger out of the shoulder then put it back where it had been been in. He looked around listening to the sounds of wildlife in the morning scenery. The sounds of birds echoed through the jungle among the sounds of monkeys and insects acting as background noise in the calm scenery. The shadows from the tree branches and large leaves acted as a shed to what was going on above. The peaceful of co-existence of jungle trees and rain forest trees cluttered together left to a uncertain situation for Wyrt. On a different occasion, Wyrt would be enjoying the scenery quite content. But he wasn't.  There was the sound of a distant roar that made him turn around as walked past the fallen panther. He turned around then ran after the direction of the Chariot.  The sound of tree branches bending behind him from above as a figure jumped from one branch to the next. He made it to the edge of the forest where he saw  the Chariot set upright.

"RUN!" Wyrt shouted. "RUN!"

Wyrt was yanked into the bush with a scream.

"Wyrt!" Sanchisko shouted, bolting out the side door then ran after him.

"Sanchisko!" Bobellis shouted.

"He can take care of himself," Hamall said. "go, go, go go!"

Bobellis stepped on the pedal as the sound of laser pistols were being fired loudly. The members in the Chariot covered their ears. The noise echoed through the jungle until there was only the sound of the wildlife. Smith uncovered his ears turning his head toward the back window visibly saddened then lowered his head with a deep, sad sigh. There was a weight in his heart that was getting heavy and heavier. The mood in the room was silent and heavy. The fabric pressed against his face began to become wet letting go all of those feelings that had been gathering up in the last few hours then placed his hands on to his face lowering his head. Now there was only three members of the team left behind: Bobellis, Kenanan, and Hamall.

* * *

The Chariot was filled in silence as they drew close and closer to the Jupiter 2030. The feel of the Chariot coming to a stop was evident beneath the feet of everyone aboard the vehicle set in the evening.

"Don't stop, go!" Smith insisted.  
  
 "I am trying!"  Bobellis  replied, as the vehicle came to a stop under a large tree. "It won't respond!"  
  
 "Like it's being remotely controlled," Kenanan said.  
  
"The only one who has access to that is DEAD," Smith added.  
  
 "Or is he?" Hamall asked  
  
"We did leave him behind back there," Kenanan said.  
  
 The three men signed to each other that were rapid as though they were inlocked in a non-verbal argument. Bobellis held his hand out stopping the argument then delivered a sign that gave a clear proposal about the situation. The three men looked in the direction of the three passengers as though they had the same thing on their minds. The Robot whirred toward Smith then back in the direction of the two men.  
  
"What are you looking at me for?" The Robot inquired. "Did Doctor Smith paint a bullseye on my chest plate prior to our landing?"

"Just because I have a certain pattern of doing things like that to you doesn't mean I did it before _THIS_ ," Smith twirled his finger at the empty seat across from him. "You coconut buffoon!"

The camera turned toward the three officers with rather unique expressions on their faces.

"What.. . . the. . . ever-loving horse shit did I just hear?" Bobellis said.

* * *

Watson came to a landing from behind the Chariot  with a thud. The Chariot bolted away turning toward the forest leaving behind Kenanan holding onto his laser pistol. Kenanan didn't appear to be intimidated or afraid to face his superior officer in the face of danger. His eyes were caught by the damaged fore arm armor still clung onto the man's  arms. His united states space corps uniform was visibly torn leaving him shirtless  but plenty of laser pistol burns decorated his chest and if he wore any scars, the hairy chest prevented it from being seen.  
  
 "I should have known that Doctor Madalyn was stirring up mutiny among my last command," Watson said. 

"Madalyn had nothing to do with it, but Mr Smith did!" Kenanan said,  then Watson charged toward him. Kenanan leaped to the side. "I don't want to kill you but take you in peacefully and go home after we drop off the Robinsons."  
  
"Do they know what has happened so far?" Watson asked.  
  
"No,"  Kenanan said.  
  
Watson charged forward ducking out of the line of fire then grabbed the orange laser pistol out of the man's hand and stabbed him in the chest with his hands closed into a fist. It was a quick, effective blow that made Kenanan fall down to his knees.  
  
"That's why I am a major," Watson said. "I am effective at carrying out my orders when no one is willing."  he yanked the blade out of the man's chest  then walked off.    
  
Kenanan lifted himself halfway up then dragged himself over toward the orange laser pistol discarded to the side as Watson was lunging through the forest after the Chariot in intense speed. He passed by the large, wide ferns. The Chariot was a familiar sight. A familiar target. A familiar form of transport on away missions but to be chasing after it for a entirely different purpose was utterly heartbreaking. A blue blast stopped him in his tracks knocking him toward the dirt. A figure hopped out of the Chariot then hit it and the vehicle sped off into the jungle. It was Hamall.

Watson felt a instant ping in his heart at the younger man before him.  
  
Pity that he had to go through him.  
  
"What are you going to tell Alpha Control?" Hamall asked.  
  
"That everyone mutinied,"  Watson said. "I had to kill them all to save my life."  
  
"You don't need to," Hamall said. "Alpha Control knows the Robinsons are alive. He is going to be pardoned any minute. He is not worth your time, Ryan."  
  
"Have you gotten the orders to release him?"  Watson asked, narrowing his eyes toward Hamall as the camera shifted toward the much thinner and less muscular man.  
  
"He is uncuffed,"  Hamall said.  
  
The camera turned back toward Watson who stepped forward.  
  
"Did they?" Watson repeated.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"No,"  Hamall said.  
  
"Until they _say_ he is pardoned, he is still a criminal on this planet and needs to be cuffed at all times," Watson said. "You know how people like Smith are. Crafty, deceiving, manipulative, and stronger than they look underneath that 'vulnerable' shell. The only way to prevent them from hurting anyone else is by stepping on them."  
  
"I don't know where you're from but we don't work that way," Hamall said, shaking his head. "That would work if we were lost in space like the Robinsons and didn't know who to trust. Who to lead us into safety," he had a disappointment look on his face. "You have none of those qualities."  
  
"I don't need to be judged," Watson said. "I just expect my orders to be followed."  
  
"These orders aren't right," Hamall said. "Leaving you to him. The Robot will kill you before letting you take care of him. And then that kid isn't going to be silent when it comes to the murder."

"Who says he will see it happening?" Watson asked. "That man has a tendency to run away in the face of danger and give a chase."  
  
"He can't run away when he is blind!" Hamall said. "He is not a threat." The camera turned back toward Watson. "The way we saw it, you are the threat."  
  
"Side with me and you won't have to die over the criminal," Watson said. "You're better than that."  
  
"I am better than that," Hamall said, then whistled.  
  
A pack of dogs reappeared out of the bushes in front of Hamall.  
  
"Dragging the animals into this?" Watson asked, as the dogs were standing in front of Hamall growling aggressively and barking at him.  "That is cruel of you."  
  
"You have to get through them first then me before you go after that Chariot," Hamall said. "What is cruel is letting you go on to destroy the life of a elderly man who has paid enough in the last thirty-one years for sabotaging the Jupiter 2."  
  
Watson shook his head.  
  
"You could have made a great officer, Lieutenant," Watson said.  
  
"Sic on him!" Hamall ordered.  
  
Watson grew a annoyed look on his face  then charged on toward the animals. Hamall fled into the distance as the sound of yelps were overheard in the background. He leaped behind a tree holding on to the orange laser pistol. He closed his eyes listening to the sound of the dogs die in the background. He heard the sound of what was Watson speeding in his direction. He jumped out then hit Watson at the face sending him falling. Hamall stepped back out of the major's way then grabbed on to the man's wrist where a dagger pierced through his hand. Hamall elbow jabbed him at the face and kicking him back with his free leg with a grunt sliding off the forearm protector then slid it onto his own forearm.

"I got the upper hand," Hamall said. "Please, stand down."

"You're right," Watson said, approaching the man. "I should stand down." 

Hamall relaxed, loosening his fist and his fingers around the trigger to the laser pistol grew lighter. Watson took the man by the shoulders then gave him a smile. Things were going to be fine. Perfectly fine. But there was something in Watson's eyes that sunk doubt into Hamall. The man was wearing a fake smile. Watson turned around using him as a meatshield hit by Kenanan's shots, Kenanan's face was full of horror and shock watching his friend fall down to the dirt. He was frozen where he stood picking up the orange laser pistol from the deceased and fired at the lieutenant sending his corpse falling to the floor.

"But I won't," Watson said, then ripped off their dog tags.

Watson followed the direction of the track speeding through the forest scenery. 

The Jupiter could only lift off when the captain of the vessel had boarded so the chances of The Robinsons leaving the planet was incredibly slim should  Watson be killed. A fact that he was all too aware of. If they got in the way then he could get away with putting each and everyone one of them into the cryostasis pods except for Mrs Robinson until he could deal with the convict one on one. He came to a stop once seeing the Chariot blocking the path side ways. The door slid open to reveal Bobellis. Everyone had mutinied against him. A fact that he realized fighting the dragons in hand to hand combat without back up coming to his aid. He raised the laser pistol up with a disappointed look on his face and Bobellis wore a challenging gaze on his face.

_Could you actually do it?_

_Kill your crew for your selfish reasons?_

Questions that were being asked non-verbal.

Watson fired at the man sending the lifeless body to the ground.

_Yes, I could._

He ripped off the man's dog tags then boarded the Chariot and made the rest of the drive to the Jupiter 2030. The chariot rolled into the hangar bay then the door closed behind him and the vessel flew into the sky. A figure landed on to the Jupiter 2 being transparent but stood out enough to be seen similar to the time bubble clinging on to protruding parts of the hull.The bright lighting to the Jupiter 2030 bridge stood out being wider and larger than the Jupiter 2 that stood out like a wide star soaring out of the orbit of the planet. A massive dragon vessel soared out of the planet breaking the orbit following after the Jupiter.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> To believe it started from listening to One More Light and being struck with the image of Smith sitting on the grass watching the Robinsons burning and falling in front of him to the ground with the song in the background as everything goes in slow motion. Wow. Just wow, that is sheerly impressive to have made a story OUT OF THAT sorry and heartbreaking image.


End file.
